


Love

by purple_bird123



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender RPF
Genre: M/M, Shadam, adashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bird123/pseuds/purple_bird123
Summary: So we didn't get much Shadam in Voltron so I thought out of respect for Adams character and the love Shiro had for him. I gave a little after battle scene. I know it's not much but please enjoy.





	Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voltron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltron/gifts).



Shiro stood there not knowing where to begin. His heart was heavy as the object in his palms felt like it weighed the world. Looking around he had to fight back the tears but eventually gave in. His knees shook as an ugly sound escaped his mouth before falling to his knees and placing his face in his hands, "I'm so sorry..." 

~~~~ Many years ago~~~

"You can't be serious," Adam said smiling as he jumped over the couch with fluent motion and sat beside his boyfriend Takashi Shirogane.  
"I'm not pulling your leg! I found this oyster! It was just laying on the ground outside the Garrison."  
Adam laughed, "wow an Asian that doesn't know oysters live in water." Giving Shiro a playful nudge which made him laugh, "okay! Okay! You got me! But please...open it." With his loving eyes, he stared at Adam with a small smile forming on his lips.  
Adam gave a curious look and reached out and took the small oyster in his hands.  
"Well open it."  
Adam smiled, "I swear to god Takashi if this thing is like...my god..." Adams breath stopped as he stared at the ring before him. "Takashi..."  
"Adam." Shiro placed his hand on Adams leg, "will you marry me?"  
Adam smiled, "am I being asked to marry the most handsome man in the whole universe?"  
Shiro looked around, "who's this charming chap?"  
Adama laughed and pulled Shiro into a long-lasting kiss.

"That a yes?" Shiro asked smiling back.  
"Yes, you dork. It's a yes."  
Shiro smiled and placed the ring on Adams' finger, "I know it's cheesy but I knew how much you loved sailing back home. Getting those sexy freckles, that I can only see." Shiro said nudging his nose into the crevices of Adams' neck.  
Adam smiled, "you listen when I talk about sailing?"  
Shiro smirked, "well most of the time." Before giving a playful bite.  
Adam smiled, "oh just kiss me on the lips will you?"  
"Of course my fiance." With that Shiro planted a kiss full with love onto his fiance's lips.

 

~~~Present~~~

Looking down at his palm Shiro could make out the gold from his tears. "Adam...I'm so sorry...If only..." Words were cut short with the tightness in his throat and stomach. He didn't know how to feel.  
Looking around the room it was still the same. The couch was neat with blankets thrown onto it perfectly as papers flooded the coffee table - Adam's mess Shiro always got on him about.

Getting up Shiro clutched the ring into his hands not wanting it to leave his grasp as he walked around. Pictures of the two of them were placed on the bookshelf in the corner. Shiro placed the ring in front of the photo of the two of them - flight partners in front of the jet they swore they would fly together.

~~~past~~~

"She's a beauty." Adam gawked as he looked at the jet.  
Shiro ran his fingers along the smooth exterior, "she's going to go places. And we are going to be there to see the sight together."  
Adam smiled.  
"You two are destined for greatness." Samual Holt said walking up to the two young cadets.  
"What makes you think that sir?" Shiro asked looking up at the genius before him.  
Sam smiled looking down at Shiro, "you two are the finest pilots the Garrison has ever seen. Surely you two know this."  
Adam stared at Sam, "No sir...?"  
Shiro placed his arm around Adam and smiled proudly, "what a compliment. Come on Adam, you know it's true. We are only what 16 and broken so many of the records Garrison prides themselves in."  
Adam laughed, "well we got in trouble most of the time to do so."  
"Only breaking a few rules."  
"Which reminds me." Sam looked at the two cadets, "you two aren't supposed to be here."  
"Sorry, Sir." Adam bit his lip and fixed his glasses.  
Sam smiled, "how about I take your picture? After all, it'll give you a goal to strive towards every time you look at it." He said gazing at the wonder before him.  
"thank you! Come on Adam." Shiro pulled his hand and stood in front of the jet, "wave like we just came back to earth."  
Adam laughed and did just as Sam took the picture. 

~~~present~~~

The laughter haunted Shiro's ears in the silence of the room. Picking up the photo he looked at it, "I miss you Adam..." Feeling the tightness in his chest again he put the photo down and walked to the bedroom.  
Clothes were neatly folded at the end of the bed, ready to be worn.  
Running his hands through the fabric of the uniform he clenched hard and lifted it up to his face and inhaled deeply.  
It made Shiro shake as he swore he was actually hugging Adam. Closing his eyes he held the uniform close to him as tears fell, "Adam...I never said these and I wanted to so bad...my vows to you..." Taking a deep breath he tried to calm his lip from quivering as he began to speek.

"Adam, my husband, my right-hand man. I can't believe we made it here. From flight partners to troublemakers and did many things I don't think we should remember." Shiro smiled and could hear Adam laugh.  
"But if I did anything right in my life, it was when I gave my heart to you. I swear I couldn’t love you more than I do right now, and yet I know I will tomorrow. Adam, I promise to love you, to protect you, to be your support. We can do anything together and I can't wait. No matter what the universe throws at us I want to be there with you. I promise we will make many memories together. When I think of love I think of how much you mean to me. I love you Adam and I want to be with you forever..."  
Shiro broke down and shook with violence as the emotiones flooded through his body.  
"Come back...Adam come back!" 

Shiro wasn't aware of someone in the room with him as he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
Jumping up he looked up to see Keith looking at him.  
"Keith!" Shiro cried as he fell into the man's arms.  
"I've got you Shiro." Keith said holding Shiro close as a tear slipped.  
"Adam sacrificed himself for the sake of others. His memory will not be forgotten. He will always be with you Shiro. Always, don't ever forget that. He loved you. So much. Seeing you two together made me content because I knew how much you guys cared for each other."

Keith held onto Shiro for as long as it took for the tears to stop.  
"I can't do this Keith..." Shiro looked down at the uniform he refused to let go. "I can't pack away his things like he never existed."  
Keith put his hand on his shoulder, "you don't have to. Iverson said when you're ready you can. No one's forcing you to clear this room just yet."

Shiro looked around, "we had a lot of great memories here."  
Keith smiled, "tell me."  
Shiro looked at Keith. His eyes were heavy with black circles.  
"You should get some sleep." Shiro said tracing a black circle with his thumb.  
Keith smiled, "not until you tell me about the good times you and Adam had." he said laying down and looking up at the glowing sticker stars on the ceiling.  
Shiro smiled and flopped down next to Keith looking up. "I don't know where to begin."  
Keith smiled and pointed to the stars, "explain why you guys got these kiddy things."  
Shiro laughed. "Well..."


End file.
